theendersonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Uppercrust III
'''Bradley Uppercrust III '''is a former head and member of the Gamma's, a fraternity located at New York State University. Early Life Bradley Uppercrust III was born to mother Sarah Hartford and Bradley Uppercrust Jr. on October 13, 1990 in Springfield, Massachusetts. At an early age, Bradley was very athletic, playing little league baseball through the elementary school years and skateboard throughout his youth. College and the Gammas Bradley attended New York State in Albany beginning in the fall of 2009, with an intended major in Mechanical Engineering. During the first few weeks of school, Bradley was inducted into the Gammas, a fraternity that participated in many events, one of which was the College X-Games, which was the main reason Bradley joined. Bradley's family had a large part in the Gamma fraternity at New York State, with his father and grandfather both being leaders during their tenure at the college. By Bradleys sophomore year in college, he was sworn in as the Head to the Gammas at his university. College and the Gamma Fraternity Bradley, being an athlete in his grade school years, joined the Gammas College X-Games team in his freshman year. The College X-Games consisted events such as skateboarding, bicycling, and rollerblading. Bradley was the best skater on the team, and often won those events every time. The Gammas were a highly regarded team in the College X-Games, having won the most titles over any other fraternity, mostly due in part to their manipulative behavior, using illegal item/tactics to win their titles. Junior Year and College X-Games Suspension After winning back to back titles in Bradley's Freshman and Sophomore years, things didn't quite come so easily as he had been used to in his Junior year. Competition became more intensified when Bradley met college freshman Max Goof, PJ Pete, and Bobby Zimmeruski. In order to keep up with their competition, Bradley was able to recruit Max Goof's father, Goofy to help them scam their opponent once again, by messing with Max Goof while using their cheating tactics. Entering the finals of the X-Games, Bradley and the Gammas used Goofy once again to get in Max's head and while it did work through the first couple events, Goofy eventually turned back to his sons side once and for all, thus revealing Bradley and the Gammas cheating ways which allowed Max and his team to win the finals and their first title. In the aftermath of the 2012 College X-Games finals, Bradley and the rest of the Gamma team were suspended from schooling activites and their fraternity for the first semester of the following school year. Senior Year and Grad School Being suspended from the Gammas, Bradley decided to join an outside skating community where Bradley decided to change his manipulative ways and become a fair athlete. After the fall semester, Bradley was able to rejoin the Gammas, unfortunately not able to compete in the next X-Games due to the tryouts begin held in the fall. Bradley graduated with a Bachelors in Science and Engineering in June of 2013. Bradley would continue his education for the next two years to get his Masters in Engineering in June of 2015. During the two years of Grad School, Bradley and the Gammas competed in the 2014 and 2015 X-Games, finishing in 2nd place in 2014 and 4th place in 2015, making those rankings legitimately. Personal Life Bradley began dating Holly Farrell in 2013, which led to their marriage in the fall of 2016. The couple has one son, Bradley the VI, born in August 2017.